marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
| Última Exibição = | Temporada1_1 = Piloto | Temporada1_2 = 0-8-4 | Temporada1_3 = A Carga | Temporada1_4 = Olho Espião | Temporada1_5 = A Garota do Vestido Florido | Temporada1_6 = FZZT | Temporada1_7 = A Central | Temporada1_8 = O Poço | Temporada1_9 = Reparos | Temporada1_10 = A Ponte | Temporada1_11 = O Lugar Mágico | Temporada1_12 = Sementes | Temporada1_13 = T.R.I.L.H.A.S. | Temporada1_14 = T.A.I.T.I. | Temporada1_15 = Sim Senhor | Temporada1_16 = End of the Beginning | Temporada1_17 = Turn, Turn, Turn | Temporada1_18 = Providence | Temporada1_19 = The Only Light in the Darkness | Temporada1_20 = Nothing Personal | Temporada1_21 = Ragtag | Temporada1_22 = Beginning of the End | Temporada2_1 = Shadows | Temporada2_2 = Heavy is the Head | Temporada2_3 = Making Friends and Influencing People | Temporada2_4 = Face My Enemy | Temporada2_5 = A Hen in the Wolf House | Temporada2_6 = A Fractured House | Temporada2_7 = The Writing on the Wall | Temporada2_8 = The Things We Bury | Temporada2_9 = ...Ye Who Enter Here | Temporada2_10 = What They Become | Temporada2_11 = Aftershocks | Temporada2_12 = Who You Really Are | Temporada2_13 = One of Us | Temporada2_14 = Love in the Time of Hydra | Temporada2_15 = One Door Closes | Temporada2_16 = Afterlife | Temporada2_17 = Melinda | Temporada2_18 = Frenemy of My Enemy | Temporada2_19 = The Dirty Half Dozen | Temporada2_20 = Scars | Temporada2_21 = S.O.S. Part One | Temporada2_22 = S.O.S. Part Two | Temporada3_1 = Laws of Nature | Temporada3_2 = Purpose in the Machine | Temporada3_3 = A Wanted (Inhu)man | Temporada3_4 = Devils You Know | Temporada3_5 = 4,722 Hours | Temporada3_6 = Among Us Hide... | Temporada3_7 = Chaos Theory | Temporada3_8 = Many Heads, One Tale | Temporada3_9 = Closure | Temporada3_10 = Maveth | Temporada3_11 = Bouncing Back | Temporada3_12 = The Inside Man | Temporada3_13 = Parting Shot | Temporada3_14 = Watchdogs | Temporada3_15 = Spacetime | Temporada3_16 = Paradise Lost | Temporada3_17 = The Team | Temporada3_18 = The Singularity | Temporada3_19 = Failed Experiments | Temporada3_20 = Emancipation | Temporada3_21 = Absolution | Temporada3_22 = Ascension | TextoHistória = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ou Simplesmente Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D.) é uma série de televisão Americana criada para a ABC por Joss Whedon, baseada na organização S.H.I.E.L.D. da Marvel Comics. A série é produzida pela Marvel Television, e ocorre no Universo Cinematográfico da Marvel, compartilhando continuidade com os filmes da franquia. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D gira em torno do personagem Phil Coulson, como Clark Gregg reprisando o papel. Um piloto, escrito por Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon e Maurissa Tancharoen, e dirigido por Joss Whedon, recebeu luz verde no final de 2012 e filmado no início de 2013. A série foi oficialmente encomendada em 10 de Maio, 2013, e estreou em 24 de Setembro, 2013. A primeira temporada de Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. acabou em 13 de Maio, 2014, e uma segunda temporada recebeu sinal verde em 8 de Maio, 2014, com a estréia programada para o fim de 2014. Em 7 de Maio, 2015, a ABC renovou Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. para uma terceira temporada, e anunciou que seu planos para um spin-off estrelado por Adrianne Palicki e Nick Blood como Bobbi Morse e Lance Hunter não estavam avançando. Foi mais tarde revelado que um piloto foi encomendado para um spinoff centrado na Harpia, apesar dos planos de cancelamento anterior. A 3ª Temporada estreou em 29 de Setembro, 2015, com Luke Mitchell (Lincoln Campbell) e Henry Simmons (Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie) juntando-se ao elenco. Em Agosto de 2015, a ABC encomendou um piloto para uma série spin-off chamada Marvel's Most Wanted. Estrelando Adrianne Palicki e Nick Blood, o spin-off se focaria nos personagens Bobbi Morse e Lance Hunter fugindo após deixarem a S.H.I.E.L.D. e formarem uma aliança com Dominic Fortune e sua "sobrinha" Christina Santos para sua proteção. Os dois personagens foram posteriormente retirados da série em Março de 2016 no episódio "Parting Shot" a fim dos personagens irem para o spin-off. Delroy Lindo e Fernanda Andrade foram escalados como Dominic Fortune e Christina Santos, respectivamente. Oded Fehr também foi escalado para o piloto como um vilão. Embora a identidade do personagem de Fhehr nunca tenha sido revelada, a Marvel prometeu que ele seria um "personagem bem conhecido dos quadrinhos." ABC desistiu do piloto do spin-off em Maio de 2016. A ABC renovou a série para uma quarta temporada em 3 de Março de 2016, antes de a terceira temporada retornar de seu hiato. A 4ª Temporada irá estrear em 20 de Setembro de 2016 e irá passar uma hora mais tarde nos EUA do que as temporadas anteriores. A razão para essa mudança no horário é para permitir que a série "seja um pouco mais ousada, um pouco mais sombria e se arisque mais," de acordo com Channing Dungey, presidente da ABC Entertainment. A 4ª Temporada irá introduzir os MVAs como um "tema recorrente" e Gabriel Luna como a versão do Motoqueiro Fantasma de Robbie Reyes. Galeria Posters Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 001.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 002.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 003.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 004.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 005.jpg A Arte do Nível 7 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 17 by Del Mundo.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 18 by Rivera.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 19 by Campion.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 20 by Hans.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 21 by Rio.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 22 by Phantom City Creative.jpg A Arte da Evolução Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 11 by Dell'Otto.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 12 by Martin.jpg Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps Vol 1 1 MAOS Variant Textless.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 14 by Wu.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 15 by Delicious Design League.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 16 by Johnson.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 17 by Frison.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 18 by Fox.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 19 by Wyatt.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 20 by Sauvage.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 21 by Sook.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 22 by Budich.jpg Vídeos File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Promo 1|Promo # 1 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer|Season 1 Trailer File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 2 teaser HD|Season 2 Trailer File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access With Agent Ward|Level 7 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013|Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013|Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013|Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Character Profile Agent Melinda May|Agent Melinda May File:Agents of SHIELD Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013|Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Producers Talk Season 2 - Comic Con 2014 File:Marvel Television Panel - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Cloaking" File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Debrief" File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Ward is Back File:SHIELD Upends the Dynamic Again File:First Look at "Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Season 3 Fan Brain 1ª Temporada File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Beginning of the End File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Ragtag File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Nothing Personal File:Agents of Trivia - Providence Fan Brain File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Turn, Turn, Turn File:Agents of Trivia - End of the Beginning File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Yes Men File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.A.H.I.T.I. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.R.A.C.K.S. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Seeds File:The Magical Place - Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - "The Bridge" File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Repairs File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - The Well 2ª Temporada File:Agents of SHIELD - "Shadows" Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - "Heavy Is The Head" Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD Making Friends and Influencing People - Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - Face My Enemy Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - A Hen in the Wolf House Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - A Fractured House Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - The Writing on the Wall Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD The Things We Bury - Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD Fan Brain - ...Ye Who Enter Here File:Agents of SHIELD Fan Brain - What They Become File:Agents of SHIELD S02E11 "Aftershocks" Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E12 "Who You Really Are" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E13 "One of Us" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E14 "Love in the Time of Hydra" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E15 "One Door Closes" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E16 "Afterlife" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E17 "Melinda" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E18 "The Frenemy" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E19 "Dirty Half Dozen" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E20 "Scars" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E21 "SOS" - Fan Brain Notas * Em uma entrevista em Agosto de 2013 na Entertainment Weekly, Joss Whedon disse que "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." é "basicamente uma série de TV de 'The Zeppo' um episódio de Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros, que foi uma desconstrução muito deliberada de um episódio de Buffy, a fim de estrelar a pessoa que menos importava. As pessoas que são ignoradas são as pessoas que eu tenho usado como meus heróis. Curiosidades * A série de quadrinhos Guerreiros Secretos Vol 1 contribuiu para com os personagens e as histórias do show, com pequenas alterações. }} Categoria:ABC Studios